Una Nueva Generación
by Katherine Keplert
Summary: La historia dela nueva generación de merodeadores contada x unas chicas inigualables...Dejenme reviews!!!!!!!


Una Nueva Generación  
  
Aquí les presento mi segundo fic, así que por favor, sean comprensivos y no me quieran degollar por lo que lean. Otro favor, déjenme muchos reviews para saber como voy y qué les gustaría que pasara. La última cosa, este fic está basado y dedicado en las verdaderas Dèlerith y Nabooru, que son mis mejores amigas y super fans de HP, n_n XD  
  
Encuentros extraños  
  
- Entonces tu también la recibiste Delèrith - le dijo la pelirroja, al tiempo que le volvía a enseñar un sobre azul.  
  
- Si.que crees que quiera ahora Katie - le contestó su mejor amiga. Como siempre, iba toda de negro; con su típica blusa desabotonada, su minifalda, botas y labios negros. Parecía que todo lo hacía para combinar con su cabellera, negra azulada, larga y rizada, lo cual contrastaba mucho con su cara, blanca y delgada, con ojos color avellana y largas pestañas.  
  
- Conociéndola Del, tan solo molestar - le volvió a decir, mientras leía por quinta vez en el día, la carta, al tiempo que se recostaba sobre el asiento del cálido tren. Tal era la confianza que se tenían la una a la otra. Se habían conocido hacía mucho tiempo y desde entonces parecía que nunca se habían separado. Hasta tenían un mismo modo de vestir, solo que Katherine siempre usaba tonalidades más alegres; la blusa era del mismo tipo, pero ella la usaba medio desfajada, la minifalda, de un corte recto había sufrido una ligera modificación, al haberle hecho una gran abertura del lado izquierdo, las botas, eran muy parecidas a las que usaba su amiga: negras, que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Era un estilo muy casual, lo que le hacía mucho contraste con su rostro: anguloso, pálido y elegante, con ojos grises, redondos y alargados en la orilla, labios carnosos, que combinaban a la perfección con su cabellera, rojo fuego.  
  
- Se supone que va a llegar en - miró su reloj - 10 minutos  
  
- Lo cual son diez minutos más de calma, antes de empezar con la típica discusión  
  
- Sí.¿qué crees que esté haciendo Xaré?  
  
- Y dale con eso.no tengo idea, tal ves durmiendo en su vagón  
  
- Este año se lo voy a decir  
  
- Genial, después de 5 años ya era hora - le dijo con un bostezo  
  
- Hay ya.no me molestes con eso  
  
- No es por molestar.bueno, si lo es.pero es que es la verdad  
  
- Bueno, mínimo yo tengo que pensar en solo una persona, no que tú  
  
- Ya sé, ya sé.yo tengo que andar pensando con cual. Aparte, no estamos hablando de eso, sino de ti y tu loca obsesión con el adorado Xaré  
  
- Siendo tan amiga suya, deberías haberme ayudado - le reprochó mientras se retocaba el labial  
  
- Te lo ofrecí y no quisiste - le contestó mientras se volvía a acomodar en el asiento  
  
- Vaya que hablan mucho - les dijo una voz desde la puerta  
  
La voz, ligeramente seseante, era nada menos que de su peor enemiga: Nabooru Xiang. Ella era la única persona que lograba que Katherine se pusiera de mal humor, y que Délerith se enojara en serio. Era una chica curiosa: cabello largo, lacio y castaño, piel blanca, ojos grandes con un color entre miel y verde y una obsesión por molestarlas increíble.  
  
- Sabías que la puerta esta para que la toques - le dijo Del con voz molesta  
  
- Y sabías que la escuela se fundó para educar magos y no "sangres sucia" - Katie tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar a su amiga, que ya se había levantado y estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre la chica  
  
- ¿Para esto veniste Nabooru? Por que si lo es, ya te puedes retirar - le dijo Katherine en tono sarcástico, mientras sentaba a su amiga y la trataba de tranquilizar  
  
- Por mí que se vaya ahora mismo - susurró enojada Dèlerith  
  
- No, no vine para esto  
  
- Entonces para que.por que si es para seguir molestando, sabes a lo que te atienes - le dijo Katie, tratándole de recordar la última broma que le había hecho.  
  
- Muy graciosa. - le contestó irónica - pero vine para hacer un trato con ustedes  
  
- ¿Un trato?, por favor Nabooru, ¿en serio crees que estamos tan idiotas como piensas? - le recriminó Dèlerith  
  
- ¡¡¡Oye!!! Eso no es ayuda - la regañó Katherine  
  
- No vengo porque tenga muchas ganas de venir, se los aseguro - les dijo con impaciencia - vengo porque necesito un poco de. - las chicas notaron que Nabooru se empezaba a sonrojar, aunque trató de ocultarlo volteando la cara - .ayuda  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntaron estupefactas. Dèlerith tenía los ojos abiertos y Katherine por poco se atraganta  
  
- Bueno, no es para tanto  
  
- No, sí es para tanto - le dijo Délerith, al tiempo que soplaba la cara de su amiga para ver si reaccionaba  
  
- Y por qué íbamos nosotros a ayudarte - le preguntó Katherine, cuando al fin despertó de su asombro  
  
- Por la sencilla razón de que si no aprueban pociones este año, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera lleguen a sexto - les dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
- Ese es nuestro problema.de todas maneras, este año si vamos a pasar bien pociones - le dijo Katherine, recordando que el año pasado contrabajo habían pasado la materia con 5.9, gracias, en su mayor parte, a que las "pequeñas travesuras" que hacían le agradaban mucho al director y amablemente, había accedido a hablar con Snape para que las pasara  
  
- Sí claro. - les dijo Nabooru, sin poner atención - el caso es que, yo podría ayudarlas a pasar la materia aunque sea con 7.y si hacen bien lo que necesito, hasta un 8 llegarían a sacar  
  
- Lo que debemos hacer debe ser algo muy peligroso, arriesgado o estúpido para que tú, la chica "la escuela no me merece", se digne a venir con nosotros a pedirnos ayuda - dijo Dèlerith con sinismo  
  
- Algo.pero no es ayuda, entiéndelo.es un trueque: ustedes hacen lo que les digo y yo hago que pasen pociones - le contestó impaciente  
  
- Y que tenemos que hacer - le preguntó Katherine, ante el asombro de su amiga  
  
- Tienen que quitarme de encima a Vlad Malfoy - les dijo con resignación  
  
- Trato hecho - le dijo mientras le tendía la mano  
  
- Sabía que aceptarían  
  
- Ya no me queda de otra - le contestó Dèlerith  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Eh aquí el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que les agrade.pronto sabrán más de esta "Nueva Generación" 


End file.
